True Self
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan is suddenly ignored by all of her friends and she doesn't know why, and the strange part is that they are all being nice to her! why are they doing this? did something happen? read and find out!


**Hi guys its me XxIkutos LuvaxX i am so sorry for not updating anything in a long time, i have been really busy with work and i started my first semester of college back in august so ive been really busy. im at the end of my course now and i decided to post this story as a sorry for disappearing for so long. im going to post new chapters to all of my other stories, but i dont know which one i should do first. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

* * *

Mikan was sitting in her seat, wondering why everyone was so mean to her. Even her best friend Hotaru, who was usually mean to her anyway, was being meaner than usual. She had no clue why everyone was doing this, and when she asked what she did wrong, nobody would answer her. She sighed and just gave up, not even bothering to waste any more time on her so called "friends".

What really got to her was the fact that when Luna, who everybody hated, walked into the room everybody greeted her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Even Natsume greeted her! She had no idea what was going on, and she had just about had it. So she decided to just not give a fuck, and just stared out the window. Luna walked up to Mikan and stood in front of her desk, Mikan noticed her in front of her desk and lazily glanced up at her, "As much as I would LOVE to have your presence, would you mind going away? I don't want to get infected with your slut disease. I am too young to get an STD; or the slut disease for that matter." She calmly stated.

The class froze in what they were doing and just stared at Mikan and Luna, they could not believe what they just heard. Luna was dumbstruck, "EXCUSE ME?! What the fuck did you just say?!" she roared. Mikan looked back at her, "For a Slut you sure are stupid, I thought sluts were supposed to be smart….guess not." She said with a smirk. "YOU BITCH!" she shrieked. "Aw are you finally excepting who and what you are, how cute, I didn't realize you were somewhat bright in that dense head of yours. Maybe there IS hope for you after all." Mikan said in mock astonishment.

She was beyond pissed at this point, "who the FUCK do you think you are?!" she exclaimed. Mikan got up and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm a human being, who the hell are you? Or should I say WHAT the hell are you?" she said with a smile. Luna got so pissed, "You are going to regret this! Mark my words!" she yelled while pointing at Mikan, "In your dreams slut." She replied. Then Luna stormed out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

The classroom was completely silent, and no one uttered a single word. They could not believe what they saw, and were in total shock at what had gone down. "And you call yourselves friends. For the past fucking MONTH you all have been treating me like SHIT, and have treated that SLUT like you have been friends with her forever. When ALL of you FUCKING HATE her, I don't know what the FUCK is going on. But you know what, I am DONE. FUCK this shit I am sick and tired of being treated like shit by you people, so I am DONE, I want nothing to do with ANY of you. So don't fucking talk to me or look at me or even acknowledge my presence; because you guys don't give a flying fuck about me anyway." Mikan coldly said.

Then she walked out of the room, leaving everybody absolutely dumbstruck at what she had said. Hotaru sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea, Hyuuga since this IS your fault, YOU need to fix it." She said. He just got up from his seat and left the room in search of the brunette, while Hotaru began to work on her newest invention.

After searching for her for what seemed like forever he finally found her under the sakura tree, he quietly approached her, "I cannot believe the nerve of those people, I am sick and tired of being treated like I am fucking stupid. I don't even know why I even bother to continue with this façade of mine anyway, it is such a pain in the ass to keep up. Besides everybody showed me their true colors, and it is obvious they fucking hate me so why bother?" he heard her say, then he decided to make himself known, "Oi Polka, what are you doing here?" he asked. She glanced up at him, "the fuck do you care?" she replied. He was taken aback for a second before he regained his composure, "why shouldn't i?" he snidely replied. She rolled her eyes, got to her feet, and left. He then vowed that he would find out what was going on with her no matter what, even if it would take forever he vowed to not give up until he figured it out.


End file.
